This proposal is submitted on behalf of ten faculty members at the Institute of Child Development, University of Minnesota. The program project will continue to provide primary research support in several areas of developmental psychology including social development, cognitive development, and perceptual development. Research in social development includes studies of peer interaction, curiosity, organization of early development, social problem-solving, and social cognition. Studies in cognitive development include comprehension of connected discourse, semantic and grammatical acquisition, the ecology of problem-solving, cognitive development in Down's syndrome infants, and the development of cognitive maps. Work in perceptual development centers on perceptual-motor systems, including auditory feedback in speech production and eye movement systems in infants as well as adults, the development of space perception, perceptual processes in reading, and the perception of musical notation and melodies. Extensive cross-fertilization occurs across these projects and the research increasingly deals with the linkages between social, cognitive, and perceptual functions.